


Freak du—Get away from me before I blow a casket

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Mini Ficlets leading up to, “Miss you already” [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Robecca, Clawdeen is a lesbian, F/F, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homoromantic Robecca, Jane is a baby gay clueless about society jungle bean, Jinafire and Skelita are mom friends, Lesbian Venus, Robecca is an old timey ghoul, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Venus is a soft butch, butch lesbian, fear of clowns, fear of the circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Aka, Robecca literally has a canon fear of anything circus related , after they were after her unique type for years.And Venus is a lovable soft butch plant who would gladly knee a clown where the sun don’t shine if it got to close to her Ghoulfriend.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Skelita Calaveras/Jinafire Long, Venus McFlytrap/Robecca Steam
Series: Mini Ficlets leading up to, “Miss you already” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113452
Kudos: 14





	Freak du—Get away from me before I blow a casket

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Have this second ficlet for your Robecca x Venus hearts
> 
> Kinda sad about the lack of recognition in my last fanfic, I hope this ones better
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome and encouraged

At first, Venus didn’t even know what happened.

She had just been working on a Biteology project with Rochelle, Jinafire, Skelita, Jane, and her Ghoulfriend Robecca.

“Heavens to Betsy! Human parts are so confusing.” Robecca commented, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

Venus smirked, nudging the robot with her elbow, “Said the Robot made out of a Steam Boiler.”

A gust of steam emitted from the Ghouls nose and ears, “Oh deary me, I’m probably the Pot calling the kettle black.”

The plant leaned in and pressed a kiss to her dewy forehead rivet.

“Yeah well your the smartest, cutest, and most intricate pot I know, so your allowed to say that.”

“Aw lovely, your just the Cats pajamas.” She blushed.

“Dois Mio,” Skelita exclaimed, “You two are seriously the best Couple I know!”

Jinafire smirked, “Don’t let Cleo here that.”

Jane looked around happily, with slight confusion. She was a painfully shy, but curious Ghoul. And loved nothing more then to just fang out with her comfort friends.

It was truly a great moment.

And then it all went to hell.

And it was all because of some stupid ringtone.

Loud boisterous music blasted from an un identified I-coffin.

Except instead of a some Normie/Monster pop song, it was a cringeworthy classical version of a Circus Carnival theme.

Jackson Jekyll stumbled over his feet to grab it.

“Sorry! Sorry everyone! Ugh, Holt changed it to this as a joke.”

Venus laughed, turning back to her Ghoulfriends only to be met with a face of steam.

And this wasn’t the normal amount she usually felt. It was so thick it was almost like smoke, completely blocking her site.

When it cleared, Robecca was no longer with them, the open door a sign if anything.

“What was that?” Jane questioned.

“I don’t know,” she replied, “Beckas acting odd?”

The slender jungle Ghoul blushed, “I-I was talking about the music.”

Oh yeah, 

She nodded at Skelita and Jinafire, who gladly started to explain what Ringtones were.

Venus on the other hand, needs to find her Ghoulfriend.

Luckily, the teacher had gone on a break, so she was able to leave without a problem.

“Robecca?” She called out lightly, navigating hallway after hallway.

“V-Venus? Is that you?” 

The plant stopped in place, doing a 180 until her eyes landed on a abandoned supply closet.

The door was opened a crack, to which she opened even more.

She almost laughed, the robot was shoved in the deepest corner, and the thought to ask if a rocket boot had misfired did cross her mind.

But then she saw her face, moreover the eyes twisting in fear. And immediately crouched down next to her. Crossing the door and turning on her phone for light.

“Bec’s what’s wrong?” She whispered.

Every bolt in Robeccas body shook, an alarming amount of steam pouring from her face.

“T-the circus,” she stuttered, “Their here.”

Venus found herself wanting to laugh again, not at the Ghouls fear, but how adorable the simple misunderstanding was.

Her green hand reached out to take the metals. Entwining with each other.

“Oh honey,” she smiled, “The circus isn’t here, that was just a ringtone. Holt was playing some stupid prank on Jackson.”

Thankfully, that seemed to calm Robecca down a bit, but her body still shook something awful.

“Hey, come here.” The lesbian stated lightly, maneuvering the scared girl so she was wrapped in her embrace.

Contrary to people’s belief, Robecca could feel touch, and she absolutely adored hugs and snuggles.

“What’s wrong my copper plated ghoul,” she cooed, “What about the Circus scares you so much?”

The robot just shook her head, burying it in the plants embrace.

“Their after me.” She eventually whimpered.

“The circus...is after you?” Venus asked in audible confusion.

Becca jolted, turning to grab the lapels of Venus’s denim vest. Alarming the lesbian considerably. 

“Deary me, You do not understand Venus! The circus is a horrible and terrible place! The Normies in charge of it search for rare and unique monsters to lock away forever and showcase to greedy humans as some type of prize! The Circus was always after me when I was last awake, and, oh my gears, my Father...”

The robot trailed off, momentarily overcome with emotion at the mere mention of her lost parent. A few pricks of steam leaving her eyes.

The plant ghoul leaned in, smoothing down some of her now slightly frizzy hair, and pressing a kiss to the corners of her eyes. Kissing away the drops of condensation.

“Do not cry my love, please continue your story.” 

Robecca nodded, getting ahold of her bearings.

“F-father, he’d always refuse their offer. As they practically would have done anything to get their hands on a scientific wonder like me, “ she paused once again to shiver, “they’ve always been after me V, waiting to disassemble and treat me like a toy. That’s why i was so scared.”

Venus just pulled the robot into a hug, stroking her and pressing on her rivets just the way she like it.

“Becs, I’m so sorry that happened. But a lot has changed in the 100 years you were asleep.”

Robecca looked confused, “Whatever do you me?”

She smiled, “Although it may have been a terrifying thing back then, now it’s nothing but a mere entertainment attraction, fit for all kinds of normies and monsters! It’s run by monsters, and filled with others just waiting to show of their freaky flaws.”

“So, your saying, it’s now a celebration?” Becca asked slowly.

The lesbian nodded enthusiastically, “No ones their cause they were forced, and if anything it’s just their to bring happiness to someone’s face.”

“Oh.” 

The robot looked stunned speechless. Which was an impressive feat on its own, considering her ADHD resulted in her talking quite a bit. Which of course Venus did not mind, and actually loved about her.

The only sign of any emotions was the steam now emitting from her ears, and the slight increase of temperature. 

Knowing what Robeccas different body functions meant, Venus was slightly concerned.

“Becs, my copper hearted ghoul, why are you embarrassed?”

More steam puffed out, as the robot avoided the plants concerned gaze.

“Is... is it silly as a top hat wearing mouse that I still feel afraid regarding the circus?” She eventually admitted.

“What? No!” Becca winced at her volume, and Venus quickly reigned in her temper, softening for the ghoul she loved so dearly, “Becs, what the circus did when you were last awake was horrible. And it was ingrained in you to fear it and avoid. Years of fear should not just disappear in seconds knowing something has changed. That’s not rational. It’s completely normal and reasonable you still feel this way. And I’ll be their with you every time your scared, if only to comfort you and remind you things have indefinitely change—WHAO!”

She was abruptly cut off as Robecca flung herself into her arms. Hugging tightly with her metal bolted arms.

“Have I mentioned lately, my dear, that I love you more then the cats pajamas and the bees knees combined?” 

Venus smiled and hugged back tenderly, “Probably more then you say those two phrases, my love. And of course, the feelings mutual.”

——————————————————————

“So what are you gonna do first?” Venus asked Jinafire curiously.

The Five of them, including Skelita, Jane, and Robecca, had decided to have a fun day at the A-Boo-sment park. 

The two had been nominated to grab snacks, while Jane and Skelita stayed back on a nearby bench, and Robecca checking out a map.

“I do not know, My friend,” Jina answered honestly, “Though, if I were to bare truth, I’d have say I’d focus more on young Jane. She looks a bit overwhelmed.”

The plant ghoul turned, and just as said, Jane looked understandably anxious. As this was her very first time coming here.

This day had been contributed to not only her, but Robecca, who’d only come once before, and that had been in the very olden days with her Father.

Venus smiled at Jina, “I’m sure she’ll do great, I mean you guys have been amazing with her.”

She was speaking on the account that Skelita and Jinafire, who were in a relationship, had Sorta stepped in as the mom friends to Jane. Teaching the uncultured ghoul about all the curiosities and wonders of the modern world.

The dragon grinned, “And you and Robecca are the best couple I’ve met.”

“VEEEENUSSSSS!”

Speak of her ghoulfriend.

“Robecca??!!” 

Venus spun around frantically, nearly doing a 360 before Jinafire kindly stopped her and pointed in the direction of the copper plated robot.

The Robot in question was still in fact by the maps, but was currently cowering on the sidewalk, while a larger then Un-life clown leered close. Dancing around with a insanely big smile.

“Oh crap! Her fear of clowns!”

“Say no more.” The Dragon nodded as they both advanced on the terrified ghoul.  
Snacks long forgotten. 

The robot didn’t have a fear of clowns specifically, but moreover, the circus. As when she was previously alive in the olden days, it was a cruel business that was constantly after her.

“Hey! BOZO! Get away from my Ghoulfriend!” 

The clown turned around, Robecca looking up from where her eyes had currently been steaming.

“Venus?” She whimpered questioningly.

“Yes honey, don’t worry, I’m here.” The plant soothed, before turning back to the confused clown.

“Seriously bro!” She yelled, gesturing towards her Ghoulfriend, “Does that look like she wants you to continue??”

The Clown must have had a death sentence, for he just shrugged and went back to dancing. All but terrifying the Robot.

“Venus it’s AFTER ME!” 

Venus’s nose twitched, as her body filled with anger.

And before she knew it, she had walked up to said clown, and Knee’d it where the sun don’t shine. 

He howled in pain, doubling over. 

No longer able to keep it in, Venus then sneezed, letting her pollens of persuasion spread over him.

“You will walk up to the manager of this place and report yourself for harassment.” She whispered hypnotically.

The clown nodded, slowly waddling away.

Before he could leave though, Jinafire blew a stream of fire so light, that it just lit his curly wig ablaze. 

Watching him flail like a chicken was more then satisfying.

Venus immediately turned back to Robecca, who was shaking violently.

“Becs? Lovely? You ok?” Her pink lips questioned. Holding her vine covered hand out for the taking.

The robot took it, although hesitantly, and promptly launched herself into her Ghoulfriends embrace.

Immediately she started to ramble, “Rust my rivets, he scared me! I swore he was here to take me away! Thank my gears you two were here!” 

Jinafire smiled, giving a small head bow, “Of course, fair Robecca, it was my pleasure.”

She then left the two alone, walking over to Skelita and Jane to explain what had happened.

“Honey,” Venus whispered now that they were semi alone, “Are you truly ok?”

The robot paused, “I’m still a bit shaken, but I’m honestly just so glad you were their. Thank you, my dear.”

The lesbian smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead rivets, “Anytime.”

—————————————————————

“No.”

“Come on Becs! You can totally do this!”

“I said no!”

“I don’t see the harm in it?” Venus continued, “you’ve been working so hard on your fear and theirs no other reasons it would scare you.”

“Maybe because it’s a bloody circus?!”

The plant ghoul sighed, she should have known trying to convince her ghoulfriend to go to the Freak du Chic performance, led by Gooliope Jellington, was an uphill battle. 

She had thought that because she’d been slowly getting better, and the fact that it was their friends on stage in a 100% monster performance, (including Frankie, Jinafire, Rochelle, Clawdeen, Twyla, and more) that it would have sueded any logical fears.

Guess not.

“Lovely, come here.” She beckoned softly to the Robot sitting across the room. Stubbornly crossing her arms with more then a few tendrils of steam coming through her nose.

“No way!” Becca exclaimed, “I know you Venus McFlytrap! You’ll just subdue me with lovely words and hypnotize me with wonderful touches and snuggles!”

The plant ghouls gave a lopsided grin, “So I’m now a Hypnotic Snuggler? Great to know, I’ll all that to my Resume along the lines of ‘hidden talents’”

“Oh! Don’t tease me!” Robecca, well, Steamed. More steam emitting from not only her nose, but ears too.

“I’d never.” Venus smirked.

“Grind my gears! It’s just, it’s just going to a c-circus, it’s like the complete opposite of the Cats pajamas, or a Mouse in a house! And nothing in this world can grind my gears more then you, Venus McFlytrap!”

The lesbian was a little taken aback, “Me?! What for?”

The robot started to fidget anxiously, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Venus only replied with a small shake of her head.

“Ugh, YOU!” Robecca exploded, “You with your perfect smile, and your perfect face, and your perfect voice, and your perfect ways. And oh Deary me, your just positively perfect! Even when you tease me, your the absolute best Ghoulfriend ever!” 

A soft smile made its way across the plants face, “Why thank you for all those lovely compliments, but, pray tell, why would that make you upset?”

Robeccas outburst had subsided, silently steaming in the corner. 

It was only when Venus saw pricks of steam come from her eyes did she get really worried.

“Becs?”

The robot mumbled something too low for her to hear.

She advanced quietly, “I need you to speak up just a tad, Lovely.”

The Copper ghoul refused to make eye contact, hugging herself tightly.

“Oh rust my rivets. Venus? Your absolutely perfect. And I’m just a flawed Robot who can’t get over a silly fear. I want to go with you to this entertainment hub, but I can feel my fire burning low every time I imagine it. You do so much for me, and I can’t even go with you to this, I just, I’m just worried is all-“

“-Oh Robecca my lovely Ghoul,” Venus interrupted, kneeling before her and grabbing her warm copper hands, “Do you honestly think I’d leave or think less of you if you didn’t go to this show with me?”

“Well why wouldn’t you?” She cried, “I’m just an old rusty old bucket of bolts.”

Venus was in shock, “L-lovely, you can’t possibly think that?”

“Of course I do,” Becca retorted, “How could I not when it’s glaringly obvious everywhere I go! I stick out like a rusty nail! You deserve better then that Venus. You deserve someone just as perfect as you.”

The plant felt her heart breaking, how could her ghoulfriend feel this way and she didn’t know?

In that moment, she knew exactly what to say.

Squeezing her metal hands, and looking the robot in her cog shaped eyes, Venus nodded tenderly.

“And that’s why, Robecca Steam, the most lovely ghoul I ever met, I am Dating you.”

Beckas eyes squinted, “But I’m not perfect?”

“Maybe to yourself you aren’t,” she reasoned, “But to me, your an absolute masterpiece! I love the steam you tend to puff out, as it is a constant comfort feel of sorts, and reminds me I’m in your presence. And I love the cool touch of your metal skin on mine. It’s somehow both warm and cold at the same time. And I find it so endearing about your internal clock, it just allows me to understand I can be helpful too you. And I love all your little old times phrases, their nice to hear and quite refreshing. And your curiosity and appreciation towards the world is unmatched by everyone. As it would honestly take a ghoul from the past to truly relish the world past a screen.”

Venus stopped, gazing at the robotic ghoul.

“And who cares if your scared of the circus and some rain, cause I love you, Robecca steam. And your perfect, for me.”

Robecca let her head fall forward onto Venus’s shoulder, letting her eyes steam for a little bit. 

The plant was guessing she really needed to hear those words, and cursed herself that she didn’t say them before.

“Now, my Love, if you truly don’t want to go. Then that’s ok. I’m sorry I pushed you.”

The robot pulled away after a few moments, her eyes spinning curiously.

“I’m very conflicted.” She confessed.

“You don’t have to go for me,” Venus stressed, “Don’t go just cause you think it would make me happy.”

Robecca shook her head, “I don’t want to go. Like at all.”

“Then we won’t go.” She affirmed.

“But,” the robot paused, “I do want to get over this fear I have.”

Venus was deep in thought, “If I was their with you, the entire time. Holding your hand and not letting anyone near you. Would you feel a bit safer?”

A puff of steam pumped from Beccas ears, luckily, this only meant she was a little bashful. Venus loved all the different types of ways she steamed, cause if you knew her well enough, you could tell exactly what she was feeling.

“I think that would, overall, allow my systems to be put more at ease, my dear.”

The lesbian grinned, “Then I won’t leave your side the entire time!”

....

Although looking tense, Robecca finally summoned the courage to go to the fundraiser with her Ghoulfriend.

Venus was even pleasantly surprised to see her cheering along at one point, it seemed the factor of being surrounded by not only her Ghoulfriend, but all her supporting friends helped to quell the fear.

Also the all monster thing, that also probably contributed.

She made sure to hold her hand the entire time, and if it ever become alarming, would nonchalant wrap her arms around the copper ghoul. Ironically, Touch was truly the most calming for her circuit systems.

“How do you feel, my love?” Venus asked robecca sometime near the end.

“Honestly?” Becca grinned, “Absolutely terrified!”

The plant immediately started to apologize, terrified she has traumatized the girl even further.

“But,” she added, interrupting the heartfelt spiel, “It was just a tad less Bolt Loosening then normal with you here. Thank you, my dear, for being here with me.”

Venus smiled, eyes brimming with joyful ears.

“Forever and always, my love.”

——————————————————————

“So how is Robeccas fear of the circus?” Jinafire questioned Venus sometime later in biteology.

She shrugged, but it was warm-hearted, “It’s getting better. But I think it will always be their. Which is fine with me. I mean, we’re monsters! If we don’t embrace our freaky flaws, who will?”

The wise dragon laughed, “Wisely put, young sapling! Wisely put.”

Abruptly, Jackson’s loud ringtone peeled through the classroom yet again, as he tripped over his feet to stop it in a similar fashion.

Instantly a blast of steam exploded, as Robecca flew out of the room head first. 

Her loud scream of, “NOT THE CIIIRCUSSS!” Peeling down the hallways.

Venus shared a chuckle with Jinafire.

“Duty calls!” She added, before running straight out of the room as well, in hot pursuit of a frantic steamy robot.

Duty calls, huh?

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love!


End file.
